castle_of_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Markets and mines
What can your heroes do when you are offline? Instead of idling around and doing nothing, how about hitting the market or working in the mine? You won't say no to some extra ressources, right? But now you have the agony of choice. There are three different kinds of markets and mines: normal, super and legion and except for legion the others have different levels too. Let us take a look at each kind. Normal market and mine You will think normal is for losers let us go for super, but sometimes normal is better than super. Sounds odd, right? But numbers don't lie. | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} The mines have the same value as the markets, but for the sake of completeness here the data of the mines. | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} As you can see the low level markets and mines are the least profitable option, but if you are longer offline a high level market or mine can be considered as an option. Super market and mine After a long day of playing this is, what most players search for, but beware! Other players may take this from you, because of greed or you mine and trade too much, which will make you a tasty target. Also consider that they are may above your needs and your short time storage runs full, before you know it. | | | |} | | | |} Legion market and mine No time to search after a high level market or mine? Or your market and mines are always taken by others? Then legion market and mine is your option for safe mining and trading. You and five of your legion comrades can occupy it at the same time and after it is empty it takes 24 hours to renew itself. It has to be at legion territory to be able to occupy it. Statue of the gods Only the top players can take a hold of this. You don't have to choose between gold or ore, because you got both and its resources are unlimited. A good defense is recommended though or you lose it fast. Details, Scout & Occupy If you tap on a resource building you get several options. Details let you see how many resources are at this building left and the hourly outcome without research. Furthermore you can see how far in time it is away from your castle. Is the building already occupied you can even see by whom. Scout is only available if the building is already taken by another player which isn't an ally of yours. With occupy you can make the building yours. The cost of crystals varies from your level and kind and level of the market you target. If already taken you have to fight over it. You can't take resource spots from your allies though. Is the team occupied by you, you don't have to wait until all resources are gone to get your team back. You can always retreat from it either by tapping on the building or at the back arrow at your team management.